Megara's Story
by princessamegara
Summary: *DISNEY HIGH SCHOOL FANFICTION STORY* Meg is only 16 years old and already thinks life is not worth living. But, a new student at Walt Disney High named Hercules arrives and falls in love with her. Meg soon falls in love with him too and she realizes that her life has a purpose after all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

Intro.

My name is Megara Suzanne Arvanitis. I am 16 years old and I live in the city of Andalasia. I have a 12 year old brother named Chris Jason Arvanitis and a 18 year old sister named Kara Bella Arvanitis. We live with our mother, Malia, in a small house in the slums of Andalasia. My father had left us when I was only 4 years old, so my mother had no money or anything besides the house our father had left. My mother luckily got back on her feet with the help of our grandmother by building a small Greek restaraunt called Mount Olympus. Nobody barely comes and eats here because its so small and smells really musty. But, I still work at least 4 hours afterschool there everyday, 6 hours on weekends and vacations. My sister is in college, but she still lives at home and isn't really around. My brother just hides in his room all day. I have no idea how Kara got into college because we're so poor. I wish we had more money, but I just deal with what I have. It doesn't really help that I don't really have any friends at my high school either. Everybody at Walt Disney High is so annoying, so I guess thats why I have no friends. I like to keep to myself and I have been this way since I can remember. Sometimes I feel really lonely, with my mother always working at the restaraunt, my brother playing in his room all the time, and my sister away at college, trying to keep her grades up. Sometimes I wish I had somebody, but I realize people don't last forever. So, I rush the thought out of my mind and continue living my life. My name is Meg. And this is my story. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

One Big School...

I slammed my bony hand down on the alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. _Time to go to hell. _I thought. I hated school, like a lot. I loathed it since the first day of kindergarten. Everyone annoyed me, the teachers, the students, the classes, the homework, and just _everything. _I didn't really have any friends, I kept to myself most of the time. The only friend I had was Esmerelda whom I have known since 6th grade. But unlike me, Esmerelda was beautiful, wealthy, and sorta popular. She didn't hang out with the popular kids (they _always_ wanted to hang out with her), because she wanted to hang out with me instead, and the kids at my school think I'm stuck up or something so they don't bother us. Esmerelda is always there for me, so that's why I consider her such a great friend.

I had been putting on my purple eyeshadow with ease when I heard a honk outside my window. I looked out and saw Esmerelda's car parked on the sidewalk next to my house. Because my family only has two cars (mom drives one, and Kara drives the other), Esmerelda takes me _and _Chris to school. She doesn't really mind because I'm her friend and Esmerelda never has to worry about money for the rest of her life.

As Chris and I got into the car, Esmerelda said,"Phoebus took me out to dinner last night and then when he walking me to his car he asked me to marry him." She said this rather quickly so it took time for me to process it. Then when she started to drive I said,"What? Esme, that's amazing. You guys have been together so long. What did you say?" I said to her. She looked at me with sad, emerald eyes and she said quietly,"I said no. Then we broke up." Phoebus had been Esmerelda's boyfriend since 8th grade, so most of the time I was by myself because she hung around him a lot. Now that they broke up, things would be really different.

"Esmerelda, I'm so sorry." I said to her sadly. She said,"It's totally okay, Meg. He said if I didn't marry him he was going to break up with me anyway." I looked at her with my mouth open. _What a jackass. _I thought. Out of all the guys I knew, Phoebus _was _really nice, and for him to blackmail Esmerelda into marriage was so messed up. I turned around to see if my brother was watching or listening to us, he wasn't, he was just staring out the window in his own little world. I wish I could be like that.

After we dropped Chris off at his school, we pulled up into Walt Disney High's parking lot and got out of the car. While we were walking to the main door, Aurora, the head cheerleader and the biggest bitch at our school, came up to us, smirked and said to Esmerelda in her annoying, high pitched voice,"Esme, it's a shame that you dumped Phoebus because he wouldn't have sex with you." Esmerelda was in shock. Esmerelda said,"Where the _fuck _did you hear that from?" Aurora laughed and said,"Oh, just _somebody_." Esmerelda's face went red. Then she yelled to Aurora,"Listen, bitch. I don't have time for your games. Now answer my fucking question!" Aurora said,"Phoebus himself. He told Phillip and the rest of the football team and then Phillip told me." With that said, Aurora turned around in her pink high heels and skipped away to her friends. Esmerelda grabbed my arm and we walked inside the school. She got many stares, but she kept her head held high. Then she walked over to Phoebus's locker and slammed her fist on it. It didn't do any damage, and Esme's hand began to bleed lightly. We went to the nurse, cleaned Esme up, got our hall passes, and then headed off to class. Esmerelda groaned because her first class was Math, which had Phoebus and Phillip in it. I smiled at her and she didn't smile back. I sighed, and walked into class.

"Megara, you're late." Jafar, the English teacher, said to me in an annoyed tone. I nodded my head and gave him my hall pass. I sat down in a seat and started to get out my stuff, when I was startled by a loud slam of the door. I looked up and everybody else was too. A boy, very muscular in fact, walked in with his backpack slung over one shoulder. I looked at him, he was pretty cute, hot even, but not worth my time. I shifted my eyes from him when I noticed that his clear, blue eyes had been looking into mine.

"You must be.." Jafar said, looking at his class list. "Ah, Hercules. Am I correct?" The boy nodded and flashed a smile which made some girls sigh. I rolled my eyes and continued pulling my stuff out and I started copying down today's notes in my notebook.

Jafar said,"Class, this is our new student, Hercules Zane Thanos." _That sounds Greek. _I thought. He didn't really look Greek though, with his tan skin and reddish orange hair. I jumped in my seat when somebody tapped lightly on my shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked me in a soft voice, pointing to the seat _right _next to mine. I looked at him and nodded my head. He sat down and started copying down notes also. The whole entire period I shifted uncomfortably in my chair constantly because the whole time I felt that his eyes were on me. When class was over, I tried to make it out as fast as I could, but he caught up with me.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said,"Megara. Megara Arvanitis." "Are you, uh, Greek?" He said awkwardly. I laughed and said,"Yes. You?" He nodded his head. I began to walk away when I felt his strong hand grab my arm gently. I shuddered at his touch. He turned me so I was facing him and he said,"Whats your schedule?" _What is this kid's problem? _I thought. This was unusual for a boy to actually want my attention, because boys never really talked to me, they only checked me out or uttered lame pick up lines to me. The only boyfriend I had ever had was Adonis, and he was bad news.

I pulled out my schedule and I handed it to him. He looked it over and then started to laugh. Then he said,"Well, Megara. It looks like we have identical schedules." I snatched my schedule and his. I looked both of them over carefully and groaned. He was right.

_This is going to be a long year with this kid. _I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Wonderboy.

Hercules and I hung out for the rest of the school day, sitting with each other in every class and talking about ourselves, our lives. But then when we arrived for Biology, things got a little crazy. When me and Herc had sat down in our seats. Phillip sauntered his way over to Hercules and said,"What are you doing with this slut?" Phillip glared in my direction. My mouth dropped and I lowered my head, avoiding eye contact with both of them. Hercules was about to say something when Phillip said,"Didn't you know that? Sure she is hot. But Meg is a slut and sticks her tongue down any guy's throat who smiles at her." After he said that, I heard a yell. I looked up and saw that Hercules was holding Phillip up in the air by the collar of his shirt. I gasped. Sure, Hercules looked pretty strong. But, Phillip was the quarterback of the school's football team and he was about 2x bigger than Hercules. _What the fuck? _I thought.

"Don't talk about her like that." Herc said to Phillip calmly. Then he dropped Phillip to the marble ground. Phillip got up and slowly staggered to a seat that was the furthest away from mine. Hercules sat down in his seat and looked straight ahead.

After the teacher was done explaining the project, everyone left the room in a hurry, eager to get out because the day was finally over. I rushed out also because Esmerelda was waiting for me. I felt a hand grab my arm and I turned around to see that it was Hercules. "Thank you." I said. He smiled sweetly and said,"So. About that project. I was wondering if you wanted to start working on it, uh..." "Today?" I asked. He nodded. "Uh, well my friend gives me and my brother a ride home everyday, so I don't think I can.." He looked at me and said,"I will take you with me and drop you off when we're done." I nodded and he followed me out to Esmerelda's car. I explained to Esmerelda to pick up my brother and drop him off at home and tell him I was working on a project with a friend. I handed Esmerelda my house key and she whispered in my ear,"He's hot. Good luck." Then she winked and drove off.

Hercules walked me to his car. I looked at it. It was a really nice, beautiful looking car and it looked as though it would have cost a fortune. It was better than our old, red pickup truck. It sank in my mind that Hercules was probably wealthy, just like Esme. He didn't look too cocky about it though. He opened the door up for me and I stepped in and sat in the passenger's seat. While he drove, he talked about ideas for the project, but I got so caught up into where we were going. The scenery was beautiful. Unlike anything I had ever seen before. The leaves, shiny and colorful, fell from the trees and landed softly onto the green grass. The sky was pink and orange. The sun was bright, but not blinding. I admired it for a while until I gasped. We pulled up in front of a large, beautiful house. It was a fancy, elegant white, and had a Grecian style to it.

"Meg. You can get out now." He said. I snapped back to reality and got out of the car. "It's beautiful." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "How did you build it?" I asked. I didn't mean to be so nosy, but Hercules didn't mind. "My dad built it before I was born. He's a lawyer." He said to me. I nodded my head in awe and stepped in front of the large, shiny brown doors. Hercules got out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the doors for me and I stepped inside. A large chandelier hung from the angel covered ceiling. The stairs were beautifully carved to look like vines were on them. The floor was so clean and glossy, it was made of fine marble. The house smelled of cinnamon and apples. I sighed in admiration.

"Haha, it's nice isn't it?" Somebody asked me. I let out a little squeal. I looked over into the direction of the voice and saw a fine dressed man. I assumed he was Hercules's father. I smiled warmly. Hercules took my hand and led me over to the man.

"Father, this is Meg." Hercules said to his father. His father smiled at me and said,"Oh, Hercules. She is beautiful." Hercules nodded. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Hercules told his father about the project and then his father said to me,"Okay, you can both get suppiles from the office and work in his room, but don't close the door." He laughed and walked away. We stood there awkwardly and I realized Hercules was still holding my hand. I let go of his hand and he sighed.

We walked up the stairs and before we went into the office, Hercules gave me a tour of the upstairs floor. When we got to his bedroom, he closed the door behind us. I felt uneasy and winced. "Meg. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. I calmed down and looked at all the trophies and pictures on the shelves on his walls.

"Haha, look how cute you were." I said, holding up a naked picture of him when he was a baby. "Okay, that's enough." He said nervously. He snatched the picture, rubbed the back of his head, and blushed. We got out of his room and went into the office and grabbed supplies. We put the supplies on his bedroom floor. We started working until Hercules said something.

"Meg. There is still one more room I have to show you." He grabbed my arm and led me over to a big, white door. When he opened the door, I gasped. The room was beautiful. The bed was huge, the sheets were a light pink color and made of satin. The whole room was that light pink color.

"This room was supposed to be for my little sister, but she well.." He said sadly. I looked over at him and I touched his arm. _His mom had a miscarriage. _I thought. He sat on the pink bed and looked down at the white carpet. "I was really excited to have another sibling, but she just didn't make it.." He said. A little tear fell from his eye and a pain formed in my chest. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that this room is yours. If you ever need anything, if you're ever in trouble, just come here." He said and he handed me a key. I put it in my pocket and sat down next to him.

"Thank you. Most of the time, I don't really like where I live. So, this is really sweet of you.." Before I could finish, Hercules kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him back and he led me into his room. He closed the door and shoved me lightly on his bed. I gasped and he got on top of me and began kissing me on my neck. "Stop." I said. But I didn't want it to stop. We made out for about 15 minutes and then he got off of me. He smiled at me and said,"I like you, Meg. I like you a lot.

Oh _shit._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Awkward.

"I like you too." I said flatly. I was attracted to Hercules, but I have only known him for one day so I couldn't really say I liked him like that yet. He looked at me and said,"Meg. I know we just met, but I've liked you since I walked into that classroom this morning. I want to know you better than I already do now. I want one chance and if you don't want me, I'll leave you alone. I promise, Meg." He got up off the bed and opened the door quickly, I knew that if we left it closed any longer we would get into trouble.

He went back on the floor and continued working on our project. "Just let me take you on one date." He said to me. I nodded my head slowly. "Okay." I said. I sat on the bed and watched him work on the project for a little while until I heard a woman's voice downstairs. "My mom is here. I have to take you home." He said. He got up off the ground and came over to me. "Where do you want to go?" He said. I thought for moment. "Dinner. Anywhere. I don't care." I said. "Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6. Dress pretty." He gestured for me to get off the bed and go downstairs with him so I could go home. But I just sat there. He huffed and picked me up. I squealed and he carried me down all the way down the stairs until we reached the living room.

His mother and father were sitting down on elgant, soft looking chairs and were chatting quietly. I looked at his mother and smiled. She was a beautiful woman, with long, wavy blonde hair and clear, blue eyes like her son. "You must be Megara." She said while standing from her chair. I put my hand out for her to shake it, but she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "She's very beautiful." She said to Hercules. He nodded his head and said,"I know." I blushed just like I did when his father said that.

"My name is Hera and please do come and join us for dinner on Saturday evening." She told me. I felt a little uneasy because me and Hercules weren't even dating. "Of course." I said. His parents thanked me for coming and Hercules took me outside to his car.

"I'm nervous..." I stammered to him while we drove away from his home. He looked over at me and said,"My parents aren't so bad." We continued driving in silence until he asked me,"What's your address?" I tell him and he continues driving. The ride is so realaxing I fall asleep.

"Meg, wake up." He says and shakes me gently. I wake up and we are on the sidewalk, parked next to my house. I'm so tired I don't get up and I start to drift off. He opens up my door and carries me slowly to my porch. I fall asleep again, but this time in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Boyfriend.

"So tell us about your boyfriend..." Kara said. I stared up at her and almost choked on my rice. "He isn't my boyfriend." I said. We were all sitting at the table, eating Chinese takeout. A luxury food for my family. "Uh. I think he is because mom opened the door and you were _asleep_ in his arms.." She said with a smirk. I pick a piece of orange chicken up with my chopsticks and throw it in her direction. She dodges her head and the piece of chicken falls on the floor.

"Megara, stop wasting food!" My mom yelled. I frown and pick the chicken up off the ground. I tried throwing it out, but my mom said,"Don't throw that away, give it to Chris!" I gave the chicken to Chris and he began eating it happily. It's sad that this family is happy eating chicken that's been on the ground.

"But, he is taking me out to dinner tomorrow..." I said to Kara. "Oh hohoho. Date night. Where?" She said eagerly. "I don't know, but he is pretty rich, so I guess somewhere fancy. When I went to his house today he gave me a room to stay in whenever I want to." I take the key Hercules gave me out of my pocket and hold it up for all of them to see. "Meg. You've only known this guy for a day, and he gave you a _room_ in his house to stay in?" Kara said in shock. I nodded my head. "He probably just wants to have sex with you." She said quickly. I glare at her and she puts her head down.

"KARA!" Mom yelled. "This boy is being generous to Meg and you bring up _sex_?" My mom said. "THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Chris yells. He then walks out the room and runs upstairs to his room. "Meg, I think this boy is being very nice to you. I like him. He's approved!" Mom said. "I know. He is very sweet." I said with a smile.

"He sounds like a pimp." Kara said. "Kara, you're excused." My mom said. Kara gets the hint and leaves the kitchen. Even though she is 19, Kara has the maturity of a 12 year old girl.

"But, mom we aren't even dating. I don't even know if I like him yet." I said. "Honey, trust me on this one. You and this boy have a bright future ahead of you." My mom then gets up and leaves the kitchen herself. I sit there, stunned. _A bright future? _I thought.

I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed and I fall asleep thinking about Hercules.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

First Date.

I finished putting on my makeup and was just about to do my hair when I heard Hercules's voice downstairs. I darted across my room, and tied my hair up in its usual curly ponytail. I ran down the stairs and saw that Chris was talking to Hercules.

"What do you want to do with my sister?" Chris demanded. Hercules rubbed the back his head and stammered to my brother,"Uh. Nothing. I just wanted to take her out, if thats okay with you, _sir_..." Chris smiled and said,"Go ahead. She's all yours." And then Chris ran happily upstairs to his room. Nobody called Chris "sir."

"Your brother is pretty demanding." Hercules said. I nodded at him and we went outside to get into his car. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. When he started to drive, he said softly,"Try not to fall asleep this time." We sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes and I broke the silence by saying,"Uh. Where are we going?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Oh. Just _somewhere_." I glared at him. I laid my head on the strap of my seatbelt and began dosing off. "Don't fall asleep!" He said. I snapped back to reality when I felt water being sprayed at me. I flinched and I felt my face getting hot. "What the fuck?" I said to him. He laughed and put the spray bottle away. _Ugh. He better not have messed up my makeup._ I thought. I touched my face just in case and my makeup was fine. My shirt was a little bit wet though.

We pulled up in front of a beautiful little restaraunt. It had a giant fountain in front, with angels carved into it. I stared at the restaraunt in awe and Hercules took my hand and led me to the door. I smiled when I saw how friendly everybody looked when we walked in the door.

"Hercules!" The woman at the podium said. She was a small, old woman with white hair and tan skin. I supposed she was his grandmother. "Grandma!" He said in delight and hugged the old woman tightly. His grandmother looked over at me and said,"Who is this lovely young lady?" I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"She's my date." Hercules said with a smile. "Oh! Why, let's get you both a table." She said. Hercules took my hand again and his grandmother led us over to table. I sat down and realized that our table was completely separated from the other tables in the dining room.

Hercules handed me a menu and said,"What do you want? I'll buy you anything." I looked throught the menu and realized that all the food was Greek. I groaned.

"Is something wrong?" He said. I looked up at him and said,"My mom owns a Greek restaraunt." It's not that Greek food was disgusting, I just was around it so often and ate it so much I would get tired of it.

"Really? Which one?" He asked me. "Mount Olympus." I said. "Oh. I've ate there before. It's really good." He told me. I smiled at his comment.

We ordered and ate our food in silence. When we were finished, his grandmother hugged us both and thanked us for coming. She whispered something in Hercules's ear and he shook his head. We got into the car and he began to drive me home.

"I want to go home with you." I said. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with him. "Alright, call your mom." He said. He handed me his phone and I told my mother that I would be spending the night at his house and she didn't mind. Nobody cared about anybody but themselves in my family. Hell. If I was _dead_, my family probably wouldn't even notice.

"Meg, will you be my girlfriend?" Hercules asked me innocently as he drove. I looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "Of course." I said. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

We pulled up in front of his beautiful home, got out of the car, and walked in on his mother and father talking in the living room. "Hey, Meg is staying the night. Is that alright?" He asked them. His parents nodded and smiled at us.

"Do they know that you gave me a room _and _your house key?" I asked him as we were walking up the stairs. "Yeah. They don't really mind. They really like you, Meg." He said to me. I blushed and we reached his room.

"Goodnight." He said. He kissed me softly on the lips and began to go inside his room. I tugged on his arm and said, pointing to his sister's room,"I don't want to sleep in there." He smirked and said,"Alright, have it your way." We went inside his room and closed the door.

Hercules gave me one of his shirts to wear to bed and I changed in front of him. He tried to look away, but while I was taking off my shirt and jeans, standing in my bra and underwear, he didn't even bother to turn his head in another direction. I didn't mind that he watching me, he was my boyfriend now after all. I put on his shirt (which was very big on me) and made my way over to his bed.

I climbed into his bed and took the left side. I watched as he undressed, taking his pants and shirt off, leaving him only in his boxers. My mouth opened wide when I noticed how toned his chest and torso were. I turned my head to the other side and I closed my eyes. I felt the bed go down as he climbed into it and laid down. I turned around and stared into his eyes.

"Goodnight." I said. I turned around again and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into him. I smiled to myself and I fell asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

Wide Awake.

I cracked one tired eye open and jumped, startled by my surroundings. _Where am I? _I thought. I looked around and saw Hercules next to me in his bed, sleeping like a baby. "Oh. I'm at Hercules's house..." I muttered to myself. I was so tired I forgot where I was for a second. I realized it was Saturday and it was the day that me, Hercules, and his parents were all supposed to have dinner with together. I was completely fine with that, I didn't want to go back home at _all, _but I was super nervous. I felt Hercules shift in the bed and I looked over at him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Hercules said to me, trying to wake up. His eyes were half open and he smiled at me. "Good morning." I said back to him. He got out of bed and put a shirt on. I didn't bother to watch this time.

He went into the bathroom to shower, and I decided to get dressed. I cringed that I had to wear the clothes I wore the night before. I always had to wear clean clothes, no matter what situation I was in. But I realized I had no choice, so I took a perfume bottle out of my purse and began spraying my dirty clothes with it.

As I took of my bra and began spraying perfume on it, Hercules came back from the bathroom and walked in on me. "Oh shit! Sorry!" He said and he ran back into the bathroom, locking himself inside. I laughed so hard I began to cry.

When I was done putting my clothes back on, he came back out and stammered to me,"I'm really sorry, Meg. I didn't know..." I laughed and said,"It's fine." He nodded his head and I looked down at his body and realized he was in a towel. "I'm just going to go downstairs..." I said. He smirked as I closed the door behind me.

I went downstairs and tried my best to find the kitchen in the giant house. "In here, sweetie." I heard Hera say to me. I followed her voice and stared in awe at the beautiful, angelic looking room. The kitchen was all white, with a shiny lamp hanging from the ceiling. It looked like my mother's dream kitchen. The one she always wanted to have for her restaraunt. It was sad she would never have it.

Hera smiled at me and continued making our breakfast. I sat down at the long dining room table and tapped my long fingernails against the surface of it. Hera entered the room and I watched in shock as she handed me a plate full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, with a cup of syrup. I licked my lips at the food before me. I was never used to having so much.

"Thank you." I said to her. "Your welcome, dear. You need it. You are much too thin." She said. I touched my stomach and felt my ribs. I knew Hera wasn't insulting me, she was telling the truth. Some people would think because my family owned a restaraunt, we would always get enough to eat. But, little did they know, that that wasn't true at all. Considering the fact nobody ate at Mount Olympus in the first place.

Hera walked away and went back into the kitchen to fix more plates of food. As if on cue, Hercules walked in and joined me at the table. He kissed me on my cheek and handed me his phone. "You should call your mom. I want you to stay for the rest of the week." He told me. I didn't argue, because thats what I wanted too.

I dialed my mother's number and waited for her to pick up. My mom and Kara were the only people in our family that had cell phones. Not the fancy, touchscreen iPhones like Hercules and other people had, but the old fashioned ones with an antenna and a few buttons. I wish I had a phone, but I knew we could never afford it.

I told my mom I was staying with Hercules for the rest of the week and that I would come by today and pack some things to take with me. My mother argued with me about it, but she finally gave in. She told me she would figure out her work schedule so she could drop off and pick up Chris, since Esmerelda wasn't going to be doing it. When she hung up, I called Esmerelda.

"Ugh." Esmerelda said when I explained to her that she would not be picking me up for the rest of the week. "Phoebus is telling _everyone _I'm knocked up by some guy from Dreamworks Academy." She said with a groan. "Esme, God. I'm so sorry." I told her. "It's not your fault. It's just that everyone thinks I'm a slut. You're the only one I got, Meg." She said to me. It felt really good to hear that. "I love you, Esme. But I have to go. I'll see you on Monday." "Wait, are you going to Jasmine's party tonight because I'm not. Phoebus and the whole football team are probably going to be there, so I'm going to pass this party." She said. "Uh I don't think so. I hate those parties. I got to go. Bye." I said to her. "Bye. Oh and good luck with your boyfriend." She said to me. I hung up the phone and handed it back to Hercules.

"Do you want to go to Jasmine's party tonight? She invited me yesterday." Hercules asked me. I looked over at him. "I thought your parents wanted me to have dinner with you guys." I said.

"Meg, you're staying for the rest of the week. You're eventually going to have dinner with us." He said. I nodded and continued eating my food. The thing was is that I didn't want to go to Jasmine's party. I didn't know any of those people and I guess that this what I get for having a boyfriend who is being sucked into the popular crowd. Those people didn't like me and I knew it. I didn't belong in their crowd.

"Are all of the popular people going to be there?" I asked him. "Uh, no. She invited everybody at the school. It's a back-to-school house party." He said to me. Jasmine Arabia was known for being the most popular girl at our school. Even more popular than Aurora and all the cheerleaders combined. She was known for being pretty, rich, sweet, and having the _best _parties in town. She was always friendly to everyone, even to people she didn't like. It made her look a little fake, but I knew she didn't care.

I never went to Jasmine's parties until l started dating Adonis in freshman year. He would always drag me with him and leave me when we got there. He would get drunk and afterwards when I would drive his drunk ass home, he would force me to pull over on the curb and have sex with him. When I would tell him no, he would slap me until I said yes. It was terrifying for me as I was a 14 year old girl at the time and he was 17, and held so much power over me. After 8 months of abuse, I finally broke up with him and tried filing a restraining order against him, but I was too young and I didn't know what I was doing. He was then expelled from Walt Disney High for smoking weed and I haven't seen him since. My mother never knew I had dated him or about the things he would do to me, and I will never tell her because I knew she wouldn't even care. The only person who knew about Adonis was Esme.

A tear fell from my eye as I thought about those traumatizing moments. "Are you alright?" Hercules asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jerked his hand off of me and I ran as fast as I could upstairs. It wasn't long before I could hear his footsteps coming after me. I tried to make it to the room as fast as I could, but I felt my body being swept off of the ground and Hercules began holding me tightly against him. I cried for what seemed for years into his chest as he stroked my hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

Party night.

Hercules and I had a long talk in his room. I told him everything about Adonis. Hercules's innocent blue eyes turned cold and hard looking when I told him how Adonis would rape me, and if I refused, he would hurt me. "What a fucking son of bitch." Hercules said, frowning. I frowned back in response.

"I'm just scared. Those parties at Jasmine's house bring back a lot of _awful _memories. I'm scared that if we go, I'll see Adonis again." I said to him. Hercules looked over at me and took my hand. "We're not going at all then. Forget I even asked." He said. I smiled at him and rested my head against his strong shoulder.

"But, I think I do want to go. I can't run away from my fears. I have to face them." I said. I wasn't the type of girl that was weak and cowardly anymore. I wasn't the 14 year old little girl who got beat up and raped by her boyfriend. I had enough of that girl. I was terrified of Jasmine's house, but I realized in order to feel at peace with myself, I had to go to that party.

"Meg. I don't want to take you." He said softly. "Herc. We have to go." I said. "Fine. Meg. But, I'm worried about you. Are you going to be okay from here on?" He asked. I nodded my head.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was 5:00 p.m. "What time does it start?" I asked. "Six." Hercules said. "Then lets get ready then." I said. Then I grimaced. I realized I had no clean clothes to wear. "Meg? What's wrong now?" Hercules asked.

I went out of the room and tried to find Hera. I rushed downstairs and found her sitting in the living room, reading _Vogue. _"Yes, sweetie?" Hera said to me as I approached her. "I have nothing to wear." I said to her. She took my hand and hurried me upstairs to her room.

She led me inside a door which I assumed that was her closet. But the thing is, it didn't look like a closet at _all_. It looked like a small, high class fashion store, with clothes hanging from hangers in different sections, shoes tucked away in glass drawers with crystal knobs, jewelry hanging from gold hooks, a small runway, and a wall full of mirrors. I sighed in admiration.

"Here. Wear this." She said to me as she handed me some clothes. The outfit consisted of white skinny jeans, a burgundy tank top covered in white roses, a grey cardigan, silver bangles, pearl earrings, a silver rose necklace, and burgundy heels. I thanked Hera for the outfit, she hugged me tightly and told me I could get dressed in her room and use whatever I wanted. She closed the door slowly, and when it was finally closed, I screamed in happiness.

I put on my outfit with ease, trying not to look in the mirror until I was completely finished. Then I opened up a crystal glass cupboard in curiosity, only to find large amounts of different makeup. I applied white eyeshadow to my eyelids instead of my usual purple, rubbed in the foundation to even out my complexion, waved the black mascara wand against my eyelashes, and topped it all off with a light red lip gloss. I brushed out my wavy hair and it fell to my hips.

When I was finished, I stepped in front of a full length mirror. I didn't even regonize the girl that stood before me in the mirror. That girl was beautiful, _perfect_. _That isn't me. _I thought. I was not perfect. I wasn't beautiful. I knew that. Everybody knew that. So, that girl smiling at me was not me at all.

"Wow." I heard somebody say behind me. I whipped my head around and saw that it was Hercules. He was wearing dark jeans, a tight fitting navy polo, and navy Vans. He looked perfect. He always looked perfect, since the first day we met I knew he was perfect. I lowered my head to keep him from seeing me blush.

"Meg. You look beautiful. Now come on, it's 5:45." He said, checking his watch. He took my hand and led me downstairs.

"You look so beautiful, Meg." His mother said to me as we were walking out the door. "Thank you." I whispered to her. She smiled and waved at us as Hercules closed the door.

Hercules opened the car door for me and I stepped inside. "So, do you know where you're going?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Okay. I guess I have to be your personal GPS today." I said. I had been to Jasmine's house so many times. I know it had been two years, but I still remembered the way there.

"Meg you look really nice. Perfect even." He said to me as I gave him directions. I smiled sweetly at him and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Oh my God! Sorry." I said. I left a stain from my lip gloss on his cheek. I took my finger, licked it, and began trying to rub the lip gloss off his cheek.

"Ew. Gross! Meg. Ugh. Gross! Ew. Meg. Stop! Ugh." He muttered to me as he drove. He swiveled the car a couple of times as he tried to move away from me. I laughed and finally stopped when the stain got off his cheek. "You're so gross." He said as he tried to rub the spit off his face. I smiled at him.

We pulled up in front of Jasmine's house about 10 minutes later. The house hadn't changed much. It was still the same. Big, big, and big. There was people walking in and out, some even climbing on the roof.

"You ready, babe?" Hercules asked me. I huffed and nodded my head. He held me close to him as we walked up to the front door. "Don't leave me." I begged him. "Meg, I would never _ever_ leave you. I promise." He said. I believed him.

"Hercules! Welcome!" Jasmine said as we both entered the house. People were everywhere, drinking, dancing, and making out. I looked around to see if Adonis was anywhere. I calmed down when Hercules wrapped his arm around my waist. I think he noticed that I started to panic for a moment. "Thanks!" He said back to her.

"Oh. Who is this?" Jasmine asked Hercules, pointing to me. "Oh. This is my girlfriend. Meg." He said. Jasmine's almond shaped eyes widened to the size of walnuts and said,"Meg? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages! You look great! Even more beautiful than me!" She smiled. I smiled back at Jasmine. She was nice, but stuck up at times.

"Thank you. How are you?" I asked her. "Oh I'm so happy! It's me and Aladdin's second anniversary in a week!" She beamed. Aladdin was Jasmine's boyfriend of almost two years. Every since they got together they had been inseparable, Aladdin used to be one of my good friends, but when he started dating Jasmine, our friendship drifted away. "That's wonderful! Where is he?" I asked her. "He is in the backyard. Well, I got to go back to him! See you two soon." She said as she skipped away.

"She's a spaz." Hercules said. I laughed and we walked inside the giant living room. We weren't even two feet inside when a bunch of girls pushed me out of the way and surrounded Hercules. I widened my eyes when I saw _Aurora_, who was with Phillip, in the crowd.

"Omg, Herc! You're so strong!" "Can we feel your muscles?!" "I'm first!" "No. I'M FIRST!" "YOU'RE SO HOT!" "GET IN LINE!" I heard all the girls scream. I rolled my eyes. "Girls. Please." Hercules said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The girls wouldn't stop though. _Oh shit. _I thought to myself. I managed to push past all of them and get to Hercules. He held onto me tightly. I covered my ears, annoyed by the high pitched screaming.

"I have a girlfriend..." He stammered to them. They all stopped talking and glared in my direction. "Ugh, why her?" I heard somebody say. I turned into the voice's direction. I was looking straight into Aurora's violet eyes. "Meg, is that you?" She asked. I nodded my head with attitude. "What the fuck? Why her? Did you know that Meg is a slut?" Aurora asked Hercules. He stared her down.

"Aurora. Why are you such a BITCH?!" I yelled at her. She gave me a dirty look. "Both you _and _Esmerelda are sluts, OBVIOUSLY! You guys are the slut tag team. You fuck guys, then you dump them. Simple as that." She said with a smirk.

Hercules looked over at me. He looked pissed. "Admit it, Aurora. You started the rumours about Esme being pregnant _and _how she dumped Phoebus because he wouldn't have sex with her. I know you did it, Aurora." She smiled and nodded her head. That was enough right there to trigger what I was about to do in these next few moments.

I don't know what came over me, but I was so fucking pissed that I _dragged _Aurora across the room by her hair and threw her anorexic looking body into the giant, red punch bowl that was sitting on a table in the middle of the room. She screamed in horror and everybody else started to laugh at her. She pushed her punch soaked hair out of her face and screamed. Aurora's blonde hair was now punch red. I grinned in satisfaction.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed as I turned and walked away. Everybody watched me as I walked over to Hercules and smiled. "You done?" He asked me. "Not yet, I need to talk to Phoebus." I said.

I looked all over the house and found Phoebus sitting in a corner by himself. I gripped him by his shirt. "What the hell happened?!" I asked him through my clenched teeth. He looked startled and took my hand off of his shirt. "It wasn't me. It was Aurora. You see, the night that me and Esmerelda broke up, me and the guys went out for a drink. Aurora came along too. When we were going home, she tried hooking up with me in the back of Phillip's car. I refused because I was still in love with Esme and I regretted everything. When we got back to school, she made up all those rumours about Esme. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. If I even tried to talk to Esme, she would've probably socked me in the face. I didn't even tell Phillip about Aurora trying to have sex with me because I didn't want him to get hurt. He's my best friend. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." Phoebus said. He buried his face into his hands and began sobbing.

I patted his back. "Don't worry. I will work things out. Aurora _will_ get a taste of her medicine if it's the last thing I do." I told Hercules that I wanted to leave and we left the house before anymore trouble started.

When I went to bed that night, with Hercules's arm wrapped around me, I thought about Aurora's new hair. _That red suits her well. _I thought to myself. I chuckled and then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

Trouble.

"Meg, sweetheart. Wake up." Hercules said as he gently shook me awake. I woke up and jumped. Then I groaned. It had been 6 days since Jasmine's party. It was a cold, grey Friday and it was time for school again. For the past 4 days at school, I hadn't seen Esme _or _Aurora. I tried calling Esme, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. I wasn't that worried about her because I knew that she could take care of herself and that I would eventually see her soon. I had only two more days left of spending time with Hercules before I had to go back home. I didn't want to go to school, I just wanted to spend time with him all day.

"Do we have to go?" I asked Hercules, yawning. "You're living in my house. So, my rules. Yes, you have to go to school." He said. He kissed me, left me in bed and went inside the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

I got up out of the bed, and tried to figure out which of Hera's outfits she made for me to wear. On Saturday I was too tired to go to my house and pick up some clothes, and on Sunday me and Hercules went to the carnival all day. I had school and a lot of homework, so I didn't bother to drop by my house at _all_. So, Hera gave me a bunch of clothes like the ones I had on at Jasmine's party to wear for the week. She also gave me unlimited acess to her makeup and jewelry.

I put on black leggings, a lavender colored sweater, and black knee high boots. I then put on purple eyeshadow, black mascara, foundation, and a light pink lip gloss to top it off. I decided to not wear my hair in it's usual ponytail and decided to leave it down in it's long, wavy state. I then put on some gold bangles and a gold locket necklace shaped like a heart with some gold earrings. I examined myself in the mirror and I still couldn't believe I was that girl looking back at me.

"You done?" Hercules asked me, coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing jeans, a varsity jacket, and his usual navy Vans. He looked good, like always.

"Yes." I said to him. I grabbed my new lavender designer knapsack off the floor. We said goodbye to Hera and left for school. Hercules's dad has been on a buisness trip for the past few days, so I haven't seen him around.

"I haven't seen Esme in over 4 days." I told Hercules as he drove. "She'll come back." He said to me. I nodded my head. "What about Aurora?" I said to him with a smirk. He laughed and said,"She probably switched to Dreamworks Academy because she didn't want to look like Ariel!" Ariel Triton was a girl from California with unnatural looking red hair. Her father, Alan Triton, was the owner of one of the biggest fishing companies in the world called Atlantica. Since there was no water by Andalasia, her father built a man-made sea and built a palace on top of it and that's where she, her sisters, and her father lived. I would know because it was all over the news. Ariel was a nice girl, but kind of clueless about the world sometimes.

We pulled up in front of Walt Disney High and parked the car in the front of the school. Since the incident at the party, people have actually started talking to me more. As soon as we stepped out, Hercules's friends Peg, Cassandra, and Icarus approached us. Peg was a freshman with paper white skin and neon blue hair. His family was from New York. Cassandra was a senior with magenta hair and green eyes. She claimed to have constant visions about the future, but nobody believed her. Her face was always in a scowl, but when you talked to her she seemed to be the happiest person in the world. Icarus was a crazy kid with dark skin and black hair that stuck out of his head in different directions, he was a freshman and had a _HUGE_ crush on Cassandra. But, she liked this boy named Adam Benson in her grade, so she did her best to ignore Icarus's flirtatious behavior towards her. Icarus wanted to be a famous inventor like his father someday and was always coming to school with new things. Today, he was wearing "x-ray vision" glasses.

"Hey guys!" Icarus said, jumping onto me and Hercules. I squealed and Hercules began to laugh. "Hey, man." Hercules said to him, taking him off of us. "Hey, Meg." Cassandra said to me. Since me and Cassandra were the only girls in our group of friends, we were closer with each other and she was the only girl friend I had because I didn't know where Esmerelda was. We walked off together and left the boys alone.

"You look so gorgeous, Meg. Like always." Cassandra said to me as we walked through the halls. "Thank you." I said to her. Cassandra was really pretty herself, but I knew she probably wouldn't believe me if I told her that. It was the same with me, Hercules would always tell me how beautiful I was, but I didn't believe him.

When the bell rang, Hercules caught up with me and we both went to our first class together. It was good that we had identical schedules, so that we were never apart. We always sat next each other in every class, always talked, and sometimes just stared at one another for long periods of time. I wasn't in love with Hercules just yet, but I could tell from the lust in our eyes when we kissed, how peaceful it felt to be sleeping next to him, and how he would always compliment me, that I was starting to fall deeply in love with him.

We walked over to two empty desks in the back of the classroom and sat down. I put my knapsack on the ground and shuffled for a notebook to copy down today's lesson notes from the board. I looked over and watched Hercules shuffle through his backpack and groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Can I borrow a pencil?" He asked me. I laughed because it was like one of those scenes from a movie, where the boy asks the girl who likes him for a pencil. I held out a pencil to him and gasped when Hercules pulled me and the pencil towards him. This is not what happened in the movies at all.

Our lips crashed and I felt a strong electricity run through my body. I grabbed Hercules by the neck and kissed him harder. He put his hands on my waist. We sat there in the classroom, just making out. I could hear people pointing and shouting, but I didn't care. I wanted to enjoy this moment for as I long as I wanted to.

We stopped when I felt a strong force tear us apart. I looked up and saw Jafar, the English teacher, looking down at us with an angry scowl on his face. "Both of you, principal's office. Now." He said sternly. I got up as quickly as I could and ran to the office.

Hercules joined me in the office waiting room soon after. "Meg. I'm sorry." He stuttered to me. I had enjoyed our kiss, but now I was in trouble with him, and if I got suspended from school for PDA, my mother would make sure I worked extra shifts at Mount Olympus. I ignored his apology and turned my head away from him.

Then the principal, Gothel, opened up her office door and gestured for us to come in. Hercules and I sat down in two chairs that were in front of Gothel's desk. "Now. Would one of you like to explain to me what exactly happened in first period?" She asked us both. I rolled my head towards Hercules and glared at him.

"I asked her for a pencil and then we made out." Hercules said quickly. I tried to stifle a giggle. I could now tell that Hercules rarely got into trouble also, and when he did he panicked. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I began to giggle uncontrollably .

"Megara Arvanitis. You think this funny?" She asked me in an annoyed tone. I stopped giggling and shook my head.

"I want both of you to apologize to your class and then go home. You're both suspended until next Wednesday for PDA." She said to us. My mouth dropped open and I heard Hercules squeal. Gothel then ushered us out of the office.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled to Hercules as we walked back to English. "This isn't fair! If I get suspended my mom will make sure I work 8 hour shifts _everyday_ at Mount Olympus! And I won't be able to go to your house anymore!" I yelled at him. "Meg. I promise my mom won't kick you out and that you won't have to work 8 hour shifts. I swear!" Hercules said to me, rubbing my back. I jerked his hands off of me and rushed into class.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled to everyone in the class. Their eyes widened in shock as I kicked the classroom door as hard as I could in anger and stormed out of the school. I began to walk home, hands stuffed in the pockets of my sweater.

Somebody yelled at me as I walked. I huffed and saw Hercules in his car, driving next to me. "Megara Suzanne Arvanitis. Get in the car." He said to me in a serious tone. I kept on walking. Hercules then pulled over and parked his car against the sidewalk. I started to sprint, but he caught up to me and picked me up.

"Hercules! Let me go!" I screamed, hitting his muscular arms. "Sorry, Meg. I can't do that." He said. He then threw me into the back seat of his car.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You get me suspended, and now you kidnap me!" I said to him as he began driving. I knew he didn't really _kidnap _me, but I was so mad at the time I just said that to make him feel bad. He looked over at me and said,"I love you."

Oh _shit. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

The Kissing Disease.

I stared up at Hercules in shock. "What?" I stammered to him. "I love you." He said again. It took time to process what he just said before I fainted.

I woke up to a bunch of blurry figures surrounding me. I was in a bed with a cold rag pressed against my forehead. "Meg. Wake up." Hercules said to me. I knew it was his voice, but I couldn't see him, my vision was too blurry. I sat up quickly, but I was pushed down back onto the bed by someone. My head began hurt like crazy and I winced in pain. I started to cry and somebody (I think it was my mother) began to rub the small of my back.

"Yeah. She's really sick." I hear an unfamiliar voice say. The person stuck what seemed to be a thermometer in my mouth. I gagged. "Her temperature is 102 degrees, and it keeps on rising." The voice said, taking the thermometer out of my mouth. I shook in fear and began to scream.

"What's happening?! I can't see!" I cried to all the blurry figures. "Meg. Please. Calm down." I heard Hercules say. Then I felt him wrap his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest. My head hurt so bad.

"We're going to run some tests." The voice said. I calmed down a bit when I realized that the voice was a doctor. I was at a hospital. _Am I really that sick? _I thought to myself.

I sat there, wrapped in Hercules's arms, and wondered what was going on with me. The doctor shuffled back into the room and shook his head as a nurse handed him his clipboard.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard my mother say to the doctor. "She has mononucleosis." The doctor said to my mother.

My vision began to come back slowly and I saw that my mother was looking at Hercules in anger. Hercules shook his head, let go of me, and then darted out of the room as fast as he could. My mother dropped her purse on the floor and went after him, screaming cuss words at him.

I heard yelling and shouting outside the hospital room. The doctor and nurse rushed out and I saw that my mother was slapping Hercules like a bad child. Hercules wasn't touching her at all, he had his arms crossed and his eyes closed tightly as my mother kept on hitting him. I saw a band of doctors and nurses trying to pry my mother off of him.

I was tempted to get out of bed and go and try to stop them, but my head hurt too much. I was too weak, so I fell asleep to screaming and punching noises.

I woke up about 5 hours later, with Hercules by my side. I smiled weakly at him and he smiled back. "You okay?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I'm weak, tired, and my head hurts like fuck." I told him.

'I'm so sorry, Meg." He said softly. I nodded my head. "What happened to my mom?" I asked him, looking around the room. "They kicked her out. Sent her home." He said. "Did she kick your ass?" I said to him, laughing lightly. "Uh no." He said, laughing.

"I gave you mono, it should've been me, not you..." He muttered. I slowly lifted my hand to his cheek. "It's fine. At least I get out of gym." I said. He looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He said to me again. My eyes widened at him and then softened when I said,"I love you too."

And I swear in that moment, I was complete.

_**HAPPY 10**__**TH **__**CHAPTER, DISNEY FREAKS! :)**_

Author's note :

Hi readers, it's J.C. or princessamegara. Because this is this story's 10th chapter and I have been updating this baby like crazy...I'm taking a 5 day break on this story. I'm going to be working on my other story "After Death : A Tragedy" while this story rests for a little while. DON'T expect Chapter 11 until next Friday! Ok? Thanks! :)

- J.C. xoxo


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note :

Hi, Disney freaks! It's J.C. and OMFG...THIS STORY REACHED 300 VIEWS! AHHHHHHH! OMFG! OMFG! I'M LIKE SOOO HAPPY! *fangirl scream* :)

I want to thank my viewers from the United States, Canada, Hungary, Sweden, Portugal, Chile, Mexico, Brazil, Australia, and the United Kingdom for reading my story! I hope by the time I finish this story I have reached 1,000 views from many more countries all over the world! Thank you so much! xoxo

I also want to thank the lovely **Demi Brackensick**, the author of one my most FAVORITE fanfiction stories **"For The Love Of a Daughter," **for reviewing my story and keeping me motivated to continue! I also want to thank **DisneyFreak010** for reviewing my story also! Thanks, guys!

I hope that the views keep on rising because there's nothing better than coming home afterschool and seeing your views had doubled overnight and day! :)

Lots of love! xoxo

- J.C. xoxo

P.S. Stay tuned for Chapter 11 on Friday and read my other stories **"White Roses" **& **"After Death : A Tragedy"**


	12. Author's Note - 2

Author's Note :

OMG! **437 VIEWS**?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Okay, because this story has over 400 views I'm deciding to give you guys **Chapter 11 **today! Yayayayaya! *claps*

Okay, so on that note, because I'm giving you Disney freaks Chapter 11, I'm not updating for the rest of the week until **Saturday**. Unless this story reaches **500 VIEWS**! Okay? Alright.

Enjoy **Chapter 11**, readers!

-J.C. xoxo


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 -

Moving On.

My case of mono was so severe I stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks. I missed 2 weeks of school and shifts at Mount Olympus, which was no problem, but the thing I hated about lying in bed all day sleeping was that I was away from Hercules. Everyday he would come by and bring me chocolate, flowers, and a teddy bear. We would talk about school and how things were going, but he never kissed me (obviously), which made me really upset since that is how I got sick in the first place.

By the time I was beginning to feel better, there was a big pile of flowers and teddy bears in the corner of my hospital room. I had ate all of the chocolate.

"Meg, sweetie are you ready to go?" My mom asked as the nurses put all the teddy bears and flowers in the back of her car. I nodded my head slowly and climbed into the passenger's seat. My mother thanked the nurses and we drove off.

While we were driving, my mom turned around and looked at the backseat. "Thats a lot of fucking shit." She muttered under her breath. I turned to her and glared at her. "Mom, I know you don't like him but..." I said. She interrupted me by saying,"Dislike him? No. I _hate _him. He took my daughter away from me for a week and got her seriously ill. I hate his guts." She retorted. I sat there, watching her in shock. She was saying that she hated the boy I loved. _How dare her. _I thought to myself. We sat there for the rest of the car ride in silence.

She pulled up in front of my school, and pushed me out of the car. "What the fuck?" I muttered under my breath. I huffed and made my way to the office to get a hall pass.

"Megara. You're back." The office lady said to me, smiling. I smiled back at her and said,"Yeah. Well. My head still hurts like crazy." I handed her my doctor's note. She handed me a hall pass in return and I rushed out of the office. For once in my life, I was actually excited for school.

I walked into Jafar's class with pride and opened the door. I stepped inside and became an instant target for dirty looks. People began to whisper. I handed Jafar my pass and took a seat next to Hercules, who had been saving my seat by putting his backpack on the chair next to him.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back." He said to me, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him and took out my notebook from my knapsack and began to write down today's lesson notes.

"Slut." I heard somebody say behind me. I didn't bother to turn around and go off on them. _How do they know I got mono? _I thought. Then after that, I heard a bunch of people say,"I know right?" My feelings began to hurt and I held back the tears that were going to escape from my brown eyes.

When class was over, I hung around Esmerelda's locker, waiting for her. I hadn't seen her in 3 weeks, I missed her so much. I smiled when she came over, textbooks in her hands, and dropped them when she saw me. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. My best friend was here with me, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

I told Hercules I was going to hang out with Esme for the rest of the day, he was alright with that. "Oh, Meg. Wait. I have good news." He said, jumping up and down like a little girl. "Well that's straight." I said sarcastically. He stopped and said,"While you were gone...I tried out for the football team and made it on! I was going to tell you before, but I decided to keep it a suprise."

I fake smiled at him. I was happy he made it on, but I was not looking forward to going to football games and seeing all the bitchy cheerleaders like Aurora. Speaking of her, I found out from Esme that Aurora's mom made Aurora shave her head and that she wasn't coming to school until her mom bought her a wig. _That's going to be a while. _I said, smiling to myself.

I hugged Hercules and said to him,"That's great, honey. I'll be at every game." I said. "Okay, but I have practice, today. So, I won't be dropping you off at your house." He said to me. I told him Esme would be taking care of that.

The school day ended finally and I headed out with Esmerelda to her car. We started to drive to Chris's school. "Did Phoebus talk to you?" I asked her. "Yes, but I didn't want to get back together with him. I hate him for not stopping Aurora..." She huffed. We drove in silence and waited for Chris.

"Hey, Meg! How you doing?" Chris said, pushing up his glasses. "Great, kid. Now get in the car." I said to him. "Did you know that Meg got sick because Hercules poked her?" Chris told Esme as she was driving. Esmerelda burst out laughing and the car swiveled on the bridge we were driving on. I screamed because I was terrified of heights. "Oh God. Sorry." Esmerelda said, still laughing. "Oh God. That's hilarious. Who told you that, Chris? Kara?" She asked him.

"No. Mom." Chris said. "Meg? Is mom lying?" Chris asked me. "For now, no." I said flatly to my little brother, he was 12, but so innocent.

We got out of Esme's car and I waved to her. "Make sure Hercules doesn't poke you anymore!" Esmerelda shouted out of her car window. I rolled my eyes and headed inside my house.

My mom got home about 5 hours later. She came home with Chinese takeout. "Here you go." She said, setting the boxes of food down on the table with a slam. She stomped her feet into the living room. _What's her problem? _I thought. I walked out of the kitchen and approached my mom.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and said,"The medical bills. I can't pay them." She buried her face into her hands. I patted her on the back, but she swatted my hand away.

"Megara Suzanne Arvanitis." She said sternly. "I NEVER want you to see that boy again. Never." She said to me. My mouth dropped. I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

I stormed into my room, grabbed a large suitcase, and shoved all my things inside of it. When I was finished, I went downstairs again and put the suitcase by the door.

I went back over to my mom and said,"I don't know who you think you are, but you're fucking insane." Her mouth opened wide, her eyes widened in shock. She tried to grab my arm, but I got out of her grasp.

I patted Chris on the shoulder, took the suitcase, and left. Forever.


	14. Author's Note - 3

Author's Note -

Omg. **528** views and still going?! You guys are the best! Okay, so on that note, I'm giving you **Chapter 12 **by the end of today! Thank you so much! :)

- J.C. xoxo


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

I need your love.

I walked down the dirt path in the dark, pulling the heavy suitcase with me. I tried to find my way to Hercules's house, but it was so dark I couldn't see anything. I screamed when I saw a car pull up next to me, windows rolled down.

I started to run for dear life until I heard Hercules's voice. "Meg? What are you doing?" He screamed at me. I huffed and walked over to his car window.

"I'm running away. What do _you_ think I'm doing?" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I noticed that Hercules was in the back seat and his parents were in the front. I started to cry and Hera rushed out of the passenger's side of the car and came over to me, hugging me tightly.

"My mom said she hated you, and that she never wanted me to see you again. So, I ran away. I hate that house!" I said to him, crying. Hercules got out of the car and put my suitcase in the trunk as Hera ushered me into the car. I sat down in the seat and curled up into a ball. As we drove off, I felt Hercules rub my back. All the crying and walking made me tired, so I fell asleep.

I woke up in Hercules's bed and smiled sadly when I found him sleeping next to me. I then took his arm off of me and crawled out of bed. I sat on the ground and curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep again.

I woke up the next morning and found myself back in Hercules's bed again. I jumped when I saw that Hercules was on the phone with somebody. _Please don't be my mother. _I thought. He looked over at me and hung up the phone.

"You okay?" He said to me, rubbing my forehead. I nodded.

"Who was that?" I asked him, sitting up. He looked over at me and frowned. I was ready for what was about to come next.

"It was Phoebus. I have to go to practice today." He said to me. I sighed in relief and crossed my arms.

"On a _Saturday_?" I asked him, with one eyebrow up. He nodded.

"Yeah and I want you to come with me. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, rolling out of bed and beginning to get dressed, taking my shirt off. Hercules's eyes widened and he put his head down.

"What?" I said, before he ran out of the room. I laughed and continued to get ready.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, Hercules's varsity jacket, and my red Converse. I brushed my hair and put it into my signature high ponytail. I didn't bother putting on any makeup besides lip gloss, I was too tired for that.

"You ready?" Hercules said as I walked downstairs. I smiled as I noticed how cute he looked in his football uniform. He blushed and we left the house and began to walk to his car.

As he drove, I said,"You look really cute in your uniform. Did you know that?" He smiled and said,"Thanks."

"You would look even better with _this_..." I said as I kissed him on the cheek, leaving a lip stain. I took my finger, licked it, and tried rubbing it off again like I did when we went to Jasmine's party.

"Oh hell no!" Hercules said, he took my hand and shoved it behind his back. I giggled and tried to take it out, but he was too strong. I winced in defeat.

"I am _not _letting you rub your nasty spit covered finger on my face!" He said, laughing. I continued to try and take my hand out from behind his back, but it was no use. I laughed and smiled at him.

We sat there for the rest the car ride, with my hand stuck behind his back.

He then pulled up in front of the school and parked. We got out of the car and saw the other football players (and _their_ girlfriends) walking to the field for practice also.

Hercules kissed my cheek and ran out to the field with his team. I made my way up the bleachers, all the way to the very top, so I could avoid the annoying girls down below.

I sat there and my mind began to wonder. After about 30 minutes, I suddenly snapped back to reality when I saw a face in front of mine, an _angry _face to be exact.

_Aurora._

I only had enough time to look at her now bald head and shout for help before she pushed me down the benches, one by one. Each time I fell on to one after another, the wind was knocked out of my body. I couldn't scream, but just fall and wait for my body to hit the ground.

I knew it was almost over when I heard the shouting and squeals of the annoying girls at the bottom of the bleachers. I hit the rock covered ground and the wind was knocked out of me again. This time though, I could actually breathe a little bit.

Then I screamed in pain as a rock stabbed me in the back and cracked it. I felt Hercules pick me up gently off of the ground and then I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 -

Pain and panic.

I woke up with a headache on a bathroom floor. My eyes shifted slowly around the bathroom. It was the school's bathroom. I shivered and realized my back was exposed and I was laying face down. I moved a little, but then a sharp pain soared through my whole body. I winced and tiny tears began to flow out of my eyes.

"Meg, honey. Calm down. The ambulance will be here soon." I heard a silky voice say.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Somebody said in terror. I began to panic, my breathing becoming fast. I began to sob.

"What? What's going on?" I screamed. "Meg, please. It's me, Esmerelda." I heard her say. "Esmerelda?" I said, turning my head a bit.

I saw her above me, pressing a towel against my back. The towel was soaked in dark red liquid. I began to cry even harder when I realized it was blood.

"Where's Hercules?!" I yelled. Esmerelda shook her head.

"He's outside. He doesn't want to come in here." She said sadly. I screamed in pain as my body twitched, and the sharp pain went through me again.

"I can't watch!" Somebody screamed. I looked over at the direction of the voice and saw Phoebus pacing back and forth.

"What..." I muttered to Esmerelda. "Don't worry about us, this is about you! You're bleeding so much. Oh my God." Esmerelda said in shock to me, still pressing the towel against my back.

I looked at the ground and saw a small puddle of blood beginning to form around me. I tried to remember why I was bleeding so much or why I was even hurt in the first place.

Then when the sharp pain went through me again, I became _not_ sad, but angry. _Aurora. _I thought to myself. _She pushed me and I fell. _I thought to myself.

"Where's Aurora?!" I screamed. Right after I screamed, Hercules came rushing in the bathroom.

"Are they here yet?" Esmerelda asked him. "They're coming soon." He said frantically to her. Then he looked down at me. His blue eyes were sad. So sad.

Hercules kneeled down beside me and stroked my hair. "Where's Aurora?" I asked him softly. He shook his head and then put it down.

"Right after she pushed _you_ off the bleachers, she lost her footing and fell herself..." He stammered. I glared at him, wanting him to continue. "She broke her neck in the process..." He said softly. It hit me like a ton of bricks when I knew what he was going to say next.

"She died." He said to me.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -

After Death.

I hated Aurora. I never liked her, but knowing that she was dead was depressing. I didn't cry over her death, but I was still sad. Some people would dance in joy or smile if their enemy was dead. But, not me. I am a human being. And she was too.

It would be disgusting to even think that her death was a good thing. She was a person. A person with a family who loved her. A person with friends who adored her. Just because she was cruel to me, didn't mean I had to be cruel to her at this time.

It was a cold Sunday morning, the funeral was being held at the Andalasia's local church. A casket viewing was being held also. I thought about how her death was even possible. I had survived my fall, with a cracked back, a broken arm, and I lost 20% of my blood. But Aurora had lost her life. I sighed in sadness.

I stepped up with Hercules, who was holding my hand, up the steps leading to Aurora's casket. As soon as we approached it, I leaned in and took a look at her lifeless body.

She was beautiful, with a blue dress on and a long blonde wig that looked like how her hair used to look like before I ruined it. I paid for that wig myself with all my money from working at Mount Olympus. It was the least I could do.

"Is this real?" I asked Hercules, turning my head sadly towards him. He nodded his head.

I looked behind us and saw people in small groups, chatting quietly. The whole entire population of Walt Disney High, Aurora's family, and others had shown up. I saw Phillip in the corner of the large room, he was with Aurora's parents who were crying quietly in their hands.

I had talked to her parents a few moments ago. I was scared that they would be angry with me or possibly blame _me _for her death. They didn't do any of the sort, but hugged me and apologized for their daughter's cruel behavior towards me. I was shocked, but accepted their apology.

I looked down at my all black outfit and then looked up at Hercules. "I want to leave." I said to him. He nodded his head and he led me out of the church.

We got inside of his car and began to drive home in silence. While we were driving, I rested my head against his shoulder and fell asleep.

***THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 750 VIEWS AND ABOVE, DISNEY FREAKS!***

Anyway, the last chapter and this one was _really_ depressing to write. I couldn't stop sobbing. Everytime I wrote the word _death _or even thought about it, _, _I got extremely dizzy. I guess that's what happens when authors write depressing scenerios. Okay, I think I'm fine now. *wipes eyes* :(


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -

The Dance Part 1.

For the next 2 weeks at school, everyone was happy and depressed at the same time. Aurora's death had left _many _people unhappy, but there was something to look forward to that Friday. Walt Disney High would be having it's first dance in over 3 months. _Everyone_ was bustling with excitement.

Every girl in the school was paranoid. They were worried what dress they would wear, what tanning salon they would go to, and even if they would get a _date_. I thought that all these girls were nuts, but then I slowly started to become one of them too as the day of the dance came closer and closer.

Whenever Hercules talked to me, I would get angry that he didn't even mention the dance at _all_. He was so busy with football, his first game being in a couple of days before the dance. It seemed that he completely forgot about it entirely.

I groaned when it was the day of his very first football game. I had to sit at the very top of the dreaded bleachers. Those benches brought back many bad memories, but I was there to support my boyfriend.

The space where Aurora had fell and died was left untouched, it was surrounded by flowers and pictures of her. I frowned in sadness when I saw it. I turned my head away and focused my attention to Hercules.

He was adorable with his football uniform on, I smiled for what seemed like the first time in years since Aurora's death. After watching him for a few minutes, I began to drift away in my mind when the game finally started. I wanted to watch, but I had so much to think about, it was impossible to pay attention to anything.

When I heard cheers and shouts, I snapped back to reality. The game was over. I smiled when I realized our team had won. I saw Hercules and his team on the field, clapping and jumping up and down in joy.

I ran down the stairs all the way to Hercules, who was very far out in the field. As soon as I reached him, I jumped into his arms. He swung me around and kissed me. I smiled at him and looked him deeply in the eyes.

He put me down and got on one knee. I gasped as I saw everyone in the stadium was watching us.

"Megara Suzanne Arvanitis, I love you. A lot. Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked nervously. I laughed sweetly with him.

"Yes! A million times yes!" I said to him. I jumped on him, knocking us both down to the grassy ground. I kissed him all over his face, leaving lip stains that I would try to get off later.

I was wearing a white shirt and I knew I was going to have grass stains all over it afterwards, but I didn't care. It was nice to have some sunshine come back into my dark life. I loved him and he loved me. That's all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 -

The Dance Part 2.

The day of the dance had been a very exciting day. Esme and I had went dress shopping the other day and I found the perfect dress. It was a strapless, deep purple gown with white roses scattered evenly around on it. It was beautiful, and while I was in it, I felt beautiful. Well, at least I thought so.

I didn't buy it though, Hercules had. I insisted that I payed for my own dress, but he handed me a $400 bill and told me to get on with it. I didn't protest.

I smiled at myself as I looked in the bathroom mirror. My hair wavy hair was down to my hips and flowed ever so nicely, and my makeup was somewhat perfect. I sighed in admiration at the dress. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs so we could go.

I walked down the stairs slowly and as soon as I approached Hercules and his family, a hush fell in the room. Hercules stared at me for what seemed to be forever.

"Meg..." Hercules said nervously. He gulped and I burst out laughing. I touched his cheek and gestured to him that we should get going.

"Alright. We'll be home by 12. Or later..." He said, laughing. I laughed with him, waved goodbye to his parents, and left the house. We walked slowly to a long black car. I smiled at him in awe.

He took my hand and led us over to the limo. I gasped, let go of his hand, and ran to it. I had never been in a limo or never even seen one, I would see celebrities on television ride in these cars and I thought that they were some sort of luxury I would never experience in my life.

We entered the car in the back seat. I gasped again. It was beautiful. The nicest car I have ever seen besides Hercules.

"Who's going to drive?" I asked Hercules. He looked over at me. "The driver of course..." He said back.

The car began to start and I looked over at the front seat, there was a _man_ driving. I slapped my forehead. Hercules laughed at me and I got comfortable.

"Thank you, for everything. Do you know how much I love you?" I said to him. He kissed me and I snuggled up into his chest. I began to doze off, but I woke myself up. I couldn't fall asleep tonight.

We sat in silence until we pulled up in front of the school. Hercules got out of the car, handed the driver a wad of cash, and took my hand. We walked out of the limo and I ignored the ugly looks I was getting from some of the girls walking inside of the school. Hercules opened up the gym doors and I squealed.

I stared in awe at the gym. The decorations, lighting, and music was perfect.

"Are you having fun?" Hercules said to me. I smiled at him.

"You know what would be fun?" I asked him. "If you made out with me in front of everyone..." I said, tugging at my dress. Hercules widened his eyes at me.

He gulped and laughed nervously. "Uh right here?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Alright..." He said. He lifted me up and kissed me. I kissed him back. I groaned when he put me down and broke the kiss. Hercules smiled deviously.

He then led me over to the far corner of the room and shoved me against the wall.

"Hercules!" I cried. He shut me up by kissing me. I kissed him back. We stayed like this for about 5 minutes until I heard someone shout something. We both broke apart. I groaned again.

"Slut." I heard somebody say. I glanced in the voice's direction and my mouth dropped.

Phillip walked over to us and repeated it again. My head dropped to the ground.

"You killed my girlfriend it's all your fault!" He screamed at me. Phillip then launched at me and grabbed my arm. I screamed. He began to jerk me around like a doll as I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Stop!" I screamed at him. I was then shoved to the ground. I hit my head on the floor and sat up. I watched in horror as I saw Hercules beat Phillip's ass to the ground. Hercules punched him over and over again in anger. Phillip didn't even try to fight back. His face was all bloody and his eyes were black. I screamed in horror at the sight.

It took 5 male teachers to pull Hercules off of Phillip. He punched the wall in anger and stormed out of the gym. I got up and tried to go after him, but somebody grabbed my arm. It was Gothel. She looked at me sternly.

"Please. Please don't expel him. Please. I love him." I pleaded to her. She nodded her head. "Don't worry about it." She said to me. I smiled weakly and winced. My arm was beginning to bruise.

"You need ice." She said as she rubbed my arm. I began to sob. "No. I need Hercules." I said. I got out of her grasp and ran out of the gym.

I went outside and saw Hercules sitting on the sidewalk. He had his face buried in his hands. I patted his shoulder and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Meg. I ruined your night." He said to me. "He grabbed you and I..." He stuttered to me.

"You didn't ruin my night. _He_ did." I said to him. He looked up at me and his blue eyes landed on my arm. I flinched and held it behind my back.

"Don't worry about me!" I said to him. He took my arm gently and looked at it.

"I'm sorry." He said to me. Hercules then got up and began to walk away. I ran after him.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him. "I'm going to beat his ass _again_!" Hercules said as he began to walk back inside of the school. I followed him through the hallway.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "Meg! Stop!" He yelled at me. Then he threw me across the hallway. I landed on my back and winced.

"Meg..." He said to me as he ran over to my side. I slapped him hard across the face.

"You-you hurt me." I stammered to him. I began to feel pity as he sobbed in his hands.

"Meg. No, I didn't mean it. Please. I just..." He said to me. I lowered my head to the ground and shook it. I grazed my hands over my cast for my broken arm and then I looked at my bruised one. Now both of my arms were injured and my _boyfriend _hurt me. _Why me? _I thought to myself.

I touched his cheek. Hercules took his hands off his face and stared at me.

"I think we need a break." I said to him. He looked stunned and hurt. Tears fell from his eyes.

The only way we were ever going to get back together was with my forgiveness.

"Meg, I'm sorry. Here, let me make this easy for you." He said to me. Hercules got up and walked out of the school, leaving me on the ground. I heard the limo pull away and my heart shattered.

I cried for what seemed to be forever.

***1,000 VIEWS?! OMFG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D***


End file.
